This invention relates to a method of accurately locating and fastening a die part on a die shoe with a joint structure having locating and holding parts which are captivated within a common opening extending between the die part and the die shoe. One such arrangement is shown in Barothy U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,984 which discloses a screw extending through a conical locating sleeve telescoped into a similarly shaped opening extending through a die part and into a die shoe. The screw is threaded into a hole in the die shoe to hold the sleeve in the opening and to secure the die part on the shoe.